Jabba Desilijic Tiure
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 596 BBY | thuiswereld = Nal Hutta | vader = Zorba Desilijic Tiure | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Rotta Desilijic | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = The Bloated One | functie = Misdaadbaas | species =Hutt | geslacht =Hermafrodiet (mannelijke persoonlijkheid) | lengte =3,90 m (lengte) 1,75 meter (hoogte) 1.358 kilogram | haarkleur =Geen | oogkleur =Oranje / Geel | wapen = | vervoer = Khetanna Star Jewel | affiliatie =Hutts Desilijic Kajidic | era = }} Jabba Desilijic Tiure of Jabba the Hutt was op het einde van de Galactic Republic en tijdens de Galactic Civil War één van de machtigste Hutts en figuren uit de onderwereld. Ten tijde van de Civil War was Jabba de leider van de Desilijic Kajidic. Het centrum van Jabba's criminele organisatie bevond zich te Tatooine. Biografie Vroege Loopbaan (596 BBY – 22 BBY) Jabba Desilijic Tiure werd omstreeks 596 BBY geboren als de zoon van Zorba the Hutt op Nal Hutta. Toen Jabba nog maar tachtig jaar jong was, bevestigde hij zijn reputatie als ‘coming-Hutt’ in de Hutt samenleving door van Tatooine zijn uitvalsbasis te maken in 516 BBY toen hij in het oude paleis van de B’omarr Monks introk en dat gebouw omdoopte tot Jabba’s Palace. In het begin hield Jabba zich voornamelijk bezig met kleine zaken zoals het smokkelen van wapens. In die periode leerde Jabba Ephant Mon kennen, één van zijn schaarse echte vrienden. Jabba’s rivalen waren destijds ondermeer Sise Fromm en Xizor. Nu Jabba succes begon te krijgen, begon hij meer en meer te kunnen rekenen op volgelingen die zich bij zijn organisatie wilden aansluiten. Eén daarvan was de Twi'lek Bib Fortuna die als één van Jabba’s belangrijkste Lieutenants dienst deed. thumb|left|Jabba als gastheer van de Boonta Eve Challenge In 32 BBY vertegenwoordigde Jabba de Desilijic Kajidic op Tatooine waar zij vooral in een psychologische strijd waren verwikkeld met de Besadii Kajidic en Gardulla the Hutt. Jabba gokte graag op de Podraces en was regelmatig de gastheer van bekende races zoals de Boonta Eve Challenge die werd gewonnen door Anakin Skywalker. Jabba liet zich graag omringen door schaars geklede vrouwen van verschillende soorten. Hij rookte ook regelmatig een Hookah. Op zijn rechtervoorarm had hij het embleem van de Desilijic Kajidic getatoeëerd. In die periode kwamen Jabba en Ephant Mon ook in aanraking met Ki-Adi-Mundi en rekende Jabba af met zijn rivale Gardulla the Hutt. Deze rivaliteit was eerst nog wat aan speelse kant maar toen Jabba er genoeg van had schakelde hij grote middelen in om Gardulla uit te schakelen. Hij beïnvloedde haar om te gokken op Podracing, schakelde haar wapensmokkel uit en startte een intern conflict door de Tusken Raiders tegen Gardulla op te zetten. Uiteindelijk hielp hij Jango Fett aan informatie waardoor hij Gardulla voor een tijdje kon uitschakelen. Desilijic Leider (22 BBY – 3 ABY) Clone Wars thumb|right|250px|Jabba & Bib Fortuna Tijdens de Clone Wars hield Jabba zich zo veel mogelijk gedeisd en maakte hij voor het eerst gebruik van Boba Fetts diensten. Hij kreeg ook een zoon genaamd Rotta. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Rotta ontvoerd en sloot Jabba een akkoord met de Galactic Republic om zijn zoon te bevrijden in ruil voor vrije doorgang door zijn handelsroutes. Rotta was de centrale pion in een valstrik van de CIS om de Hutts tegen de Republic op te zetten. Eigenlijk was het Jabbas oom, Ziro Desilijic, die Rotta had ontvoerd naar de planeet Teth. Uiteindelijk konden Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano Rotta terugbrengen naar Tatooine. Ondertussen slaagde Padmé Amidala erin om Ziro the Hutts alliantie met Dooku ontdekken. Wanneer Jabba getuige was van dit dubbelspel, besloot hij om de Republic te steunen en te onderhandelen met Padmé. Ondanks dat Ziro gevangen was genomen, zon Jabba op wraak. Via de Hutt Grand Council huurde hij Cad Bane in om Ziro te bevrijden en hem naar Nal Hutta te brengen. Ziro bezat immers kostbare informatie over de Hutt Grand Council. Jabba liet zich in een zitting van de Council vervangen door Gardulla nota bene, maar daar had Jabba zijn redenen toe. Hij had immers belangrijkere plannen met Ziro. Uiteindelijk kwam Ziro's kostbare info in handen van Jabba nadat Sy Snootles Ziro had vermoord op Teth waar deze info zich bevond in het graf van Ziro's 'vader'. Dit vergrootte mogelijk Jabba's invloed in de Hutt Grand Council. Toen Darth Maul zijn Shadow Collective aan het opbouwen was, eiste hij de steun van de Hutts in zijn strijd. De Hutts weigerden te buigen voor Maul, maar na zijn vertoning op Nal Hutta, waar Oruba stierf, stelden de Hutts hun mening bij. Na een invasie van Jabba's Palace door Mauls troepen, gingen Jabba en de Hutt leiders akkoord om Maul te ondersteunen. Galactic Empire Na de Clone Wars werd door de oprichting van het Galactic Empire de invloed van de Hutts op sommige planeten verminderd, Jabba bleef één van de succesvolste leiders van de Hutts. Dit zorgde ervoor dat hij verschillende figuren rondom zich af die de positie van majordomus wilden bemachtigen. Uiteindelijk koos Jabba Bib Fortuna als zijn belangrijkste majordomus. Ongeveer rond die periode kreeg Jabba ook zijn Rancor cadeau. In 22 BBY werd Jabba’s vader, Zorba, gevangen gezet op Kip. Jabba was na Jiliac the Hutt de tweede opvolger om de absolute leider te worden van de Desilijic Kajidic. Jabba’s organistie werd groter en groter en hij deed regelmatig dienst op de Bounty Hunters Zuckuss en 4-LOM. In het laatste decennium voor de Battle of Yavin merkte Jabba de capaciteiten op van een jonge Corellian genaamd Han Solo. Solo werd door Jabba ingehuurd als piloot van zijn persoonlijke schip, de StarJewel of als smokkelaar om Glitterstim te vervoeren. Nadat Jiliac the Hutt was vermoord door Durga the Hutt werd Jabba dan toch tenslotte de nieuwe leider van de Desiljic Kajidic, al doodde hij daarvoor wel Jiliacs Huttling. Jabba was nu de nieuwe absolute leider van de Desilijic Kajidic en regeerde van op Tatooine al had hij ook op andere planeten wat agenten zitten zoals op Bespin. Tijdens één van de vluchten raakte Han Solo echter een lading Glitterstim kwijt nabij Kessel die hij had moeten lossen om te ontkomen aan een controle van het Galactic Empire. Dit verlies zorgde toch voor een financiële aderlating voor Jabba. Omdat the Hutt Solo eigenlijk wel graag had, kreeg hij uitstel om te betalen. In het begin van de Galactic Civil War durfde men Jabba bestempelen als de grootste misdaadbaas in het universum. Toen de achterstallige betaling van Han Solo te lang uitbleef, besloot Jabba om het ernstiger aan te pakken en hij stuurde Bounty Hunters op Solo af. Voor één daarvan, Greedo liep het slecht af. Jabba wachtte Solo echter op in Docking Bay 94 in gezelschap van Boba Fett. Jabba zou nu al een extra interest krijgen van 15% op het bedrag. Aangezien Solo beloofde dat hij een nieuwe opdracht had aanvaard, geloofde Jabba zijn oude vriend. thumb|right|250px|Jabba brengt Solo een bezoekje Maar Solo betaalde Jabba uiteindelijk niet af. Jabba wist echter niet dat Han wel degelijk een paar maal van plan was geweest om hem te betalen maar dat er ook regelmatig iets dringend was tussengekomen. The Hutt plaatste een Death Mark op Solo’s hoofd die allerlei soorten Bounty Hunters aantrok. Tenslotte werd Solo door Boba Fett gevangengenomen in een blok Carbonite op Cloud City. Na een aantal omwegen en jaloerse Bounty Hunters belandde Fett eindelijk bij de misdaadbaas met Solo als trofee om tegen de muur te hangen van zijn paleis. Ondertussen was het duidelijk voor Jabba dat verschillende van zijn medewerkers van plan waren om hem uit te schakelen op één of andere manier maar Jabba vond dat het beter was om een vijand dicht bij hem te hebben zodat hij alles in de gaten kon houden. Jabba's organisatie werd meer en meer een kluwen van samenzweringen, verraad en geheimzinnige plannen. Battle of Carkoon (4 ABY) In 4 ABY merkte Jabba op dat er meer en meer vrienden van Han Solo begonnen te infiltreren in zijn Paleis. Luke Skywalker, die Jabba nochtans had verboden om het paleis te betreden, werd bij de Rancor gedropt maar kon het dier doden! Woest om de dood van zijn Rancor, besloot Jabba om zijn gevangenen om te brengen nabij de Pit of Carkoon. Met Leia Organa als slavin aan zijn zijde, vloog Jabba aan boord van de Khetanna naar de Great Pit of Carkoon om Han Solo, Chewbacca en Luke Skywalker aan de Sarlacc te voeden. thumb|right|250px|Leia doodt Jabba the Hutt Maar de executies verliepen niet zoals gepland en Luke Skywalker kon beslag leggen op zijn Lightsaber waarmee Jabba’s bendeleden in rep en roer raakten. Op dat moment zag Leia haar kans. Ze sloeg het licht uit op de Khetanna en met haar eigen ketting begon ze Jabba te wurgen. Met bovenmenselijke kracht rukte Leia het laatste stukje leven uit het enorme lichaam van de Hutt. Jabba the Hutt was er niet meer. Na Jabba’s dood begonnen de B’omarr Monks zich opnieuw wat te roeren en konden ze verschillende bondgenoten van Jabba opnemen in hun rangen. Jabba’s machtspositie werd verdeeld door kleinere criminele organisaties. Achter de schermen * In Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi was Jabba een enorme pop die werd gehanteerd door verschillende mensen op de set. * In Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) wordt de stem van Jabba ingesproken door Kevin Michael Richardson. * Jabba the Hutt heeft al drie verschillende gezichten gehad in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Eerst (1977) werd hij door een acteur gespeeld, Declan Mulholland (daarover zou Lucas normaal gezien een alien hebben geplaatst in post production), daarna kreeg hij een eerste CGI gezicht (1997) en op de dvd release (2004) het recentste. *In de Marvel comics werd Jabba afgebeeld als een Nimbanel. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (vermelding) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids (vermelding) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Sphere of Influence **Evil Plans **Hunt for Ziro **Eminence Bronnen *Jabba the Hutt in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine *Secrets of Tatooine *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Category:Hutts Category:Tatooinians category:Slaveneigenaars category:Jabba the Hutt Categorie:Criminelen